Solace
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: SO3.Um hates summaries!um,this is just another story about Fayt and Sophia after rescuing her from the Vendeeni. Spoilers abound.


A SO3 story centered on Fayt x Sophia. Just another fluff story specially manufactured by Puffy.

Oh please heed this warning: Spoilers abound! Though, if you haven't yet played the game, I dunno why you'd read fanfic :P

I'd like to give a shout to JHanna, I met her in Fanart Central, check out her SO3 fanarts, they're so beautiful!

* * *

(O) Solace (O)

_Please Fayt, don't try to censor your pain. _

Sophia silently beseeched the young man who sat in front of her, he was staring at the lifeless form of his father who now lay in one of the snowy white beds of Diplo's clinic.

_Don't hold it in…scream, cry, or break something…at least cry. Tears will heal you faster than anything else, so please…_

Their joyous reunion in Elicoor II ended in the tragic loss of Dr. Leingod after he shielded his son with his own body, it is a well known fact that one hit from the disrupter rifle of the Vendeeni would make one's flesh evaporate, and there's no cure for disintegrated body molecules.

Of course, Sophia was hurting too, for Robert was more like her second father than a family friend, he had comforted her all those time they were captured by the Vendeeni. He gave her hope when her faith faltered, strengthened her with his quiet words of encouragement and eased her fears when she would wake up from nightmares at night, and now…her beloved Uncle Robert is gone.

Fayt sat there unmoving, he simply stared at his deceased father as if by his sheer will he could resurrect his sire. Sophia walked to him, and touched his shoulder in sympathy. He looked at her, his deep green eyes betrayed the depths of his grief and her heart clenching with pain for him, Sophia wrapped her arms around him, bringing his head closer to her chest. Fayt accepted her comforting warmth, she didn't speak, but her actions alone were enough, for she had understood.

Understood that no words could ever console him of his father's death. Nothing she or anyone else could say would bring back the dead, and so he simply accepted her silence, was even vaguely grateful for it.

The sound of the door sliding open, startled Sophia, but Fayt didn't notice. Seeing Maria and Cliff, Sophia released Fayt and stood beside him instead.

"He will be all right." Maria declared, referring to their new companion who was responsible for destroying the teleporter jammer. Cliff sank down in one of the benches.

Maria looked at Sophia who stood beside the silently grieving boy. He had permitted no one else to get near to him, but though Maria wished to give him more time to grieve, it was a luxury they cannot afford right now. Even as they linger in this area, more and more disturbing news have reached her ears.

And there's the matter of Moonbase.

"What are you planning Fayt?" She asked him, though she wasn't sure if he could hear her at all. "You can't just mope around here doing nothing."

Sophia looked at Maria, appalled at her cold manner. "Hey, he just lost his father, can't you show some sympathy?"

Maria turned her back on the other girl. Sympathy? Of course she knows exactly how Fayt is feeling right now, she lost her own father when she was way too young, but did she let that stop her? No. Maria has learned at a tender age not to let things drag her down, no matter how grave or how tragic the circumstance is, she has learned to fight back, and if Fayt is the sort of man who will let such hardships bring him down, then he's more likely to be a reliability to her mission.

She looked at Sophia once more, Maria remembered from Cliff's report about how Fayt agreed to help Aquaria because of a sickly girl that looked like Sophia, it was more than an indication of how Fayt feels towards her. He who held to his principles, his beliefs would willingly set them aside for someone who happened to look a lot like Sophia, it could only mean that he cares deeply for her.

And based on the way Sophia took care of him, the feeling is mutual.

Atop that run down fort where they met with Bigwig, when they all ran from the Vendeeni and Fayt noticed that Sophia lagged behind. She had tried to keep up with the rest, ignoring her injured foot, which had made Maria admire her a little, for she didn't expect her cute exterior belied Sophia's strength of will.

Well, Fayt was the only one who noticed that something is not right with her, and Maria could almost hear his angry words again when he found out that Sophia was injured and kept quiet about it.

There was that possessive tone in his voice that demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?" _Me_, not _Us_. It was as if he got the right to know every minute detail about her. And though he was tired from battle and all that crap that came down, he insisted on carrying her to a safe place.

Maria felt a twinge of jealousy, though she tried to deny it, especially to herself. It must be grand to have someone worry over her for once. But she can't help it. Maria has been so strong, so self reliant, that men had tended to over look that she's a woman too. Deep inside, she longed to drop her mask of invulnerability, for she is very much a girl too, despite being the leader of Quark and all that. There's a small part of her that longed to be a damsel too, but in her line of duty and responsibility, Maria had quelled all softness.

Unlike Sophia who can be all feminine as much as she likes, sadly the same cannot be said of Maria.

Focusing on what must be done, Maria turned to Fayt. "What do you plan to do? Your father left something for the two of us in Moonbase, are you just going to sit here doing nothing?"

Fayt remained silent.

"Fine. If you're not doing anything about it, I'll go, even if I have to go alone." Maria said.

From a distance, Fayt remembered his father's last words. Moonbase. The answer to their question is in Moonbase.

He was confused and didn't know what to believe in anymore when Maria told him that his father had altered their genes. It was a heinous crime, one that is unforgivable…he had been hurt, disillusioned about his father, Robert who has always been his role model…But despite the feelings of betrayal Fayt felt upon hearing his father's misdeed, nothing could compare to the hollow emptiness of losing his dad. It hurts…like losing a part of himself, a link permanently broken.

Whatever reason Robert have for manipulating his own son's genes, Fayt knew there and then that his Father would never deliberately do such an atrocious thing for the sake of research. Robert had a good reason for doing what he did, and Fayt is determined to prove it!

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly, "I'll go with you to Moonbase."

Maria turned away. "Good." She said in a composed tone, no one noticed the tear she surreptitiously wiped from her eye. She likes Fayt, she really didn't want to push him like this, but time is a luxury they don't have right now.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sophia approach Fayt. Once again she felt a twinge of envy for the girl who doesn't have to act tough or bossy. Well, she's not the one to give in to her emotions anyway, and once this mess settles down, Maria had decided to resign her post as Quark's leader. A tough girl needs time to unwind too, and she needs some time to ponder about what she wants for the future.

"Sorry for worrying you." She heard Fayt say to Sophia, accepting her comforting touch.

"No…it's okay…just don't push yourself too hard…" Sophia said softly, caressing the locks of his hair soothingly.

Maria turned to leave the two, knowing that they need some time alone to catch up. She nodded to Cliff who followed her out.

She has learned from long ago to master her emotions, and though she envied Sophia of her relationship to Fayt, Maria quickly incised the feeling. She's not one to let such petty things as jealousy bother her much.

To be continued...

* * *

Notes: Heh, I know I'm supposed to continue the first story, but for idiotic reasons I can't remember the original plot I was planning for Till we meet again. Um, rest assured that I will finish this one for sure. Till' will just have to wait some more time.

ciao!

puffy.


End file.
